


La morsure est un cadeau

by Kinns



Series: ABO universe nobody asked [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Marcus, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Jesse, Beta Paul, Claiming Bites, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samuel Umtiti is a Gift
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: La vie aurait pu être putain de merveilleuse si un enfoiré d'alpha ne l'avait pas mordu.





	La morsure est un cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> Holà!  
> Bon, c'est super chelou comme concept, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, d'accord? J'avais prévu de le faire en OS, sauf que ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé... J'écris super bizarrement, je commence rarement par le début, j'écris toutes les scènes auxquelles je pense sur différents supports, puis je réunis tout et je le traite, sauf que là il me manque plein de choses, j'arrange ce que je peux mais une partie rend encore mal donc je préfère casser l'OS...  
> Enfin bref, Je publierai la suite dans la semaine, j'espère que ça va vous plaire les amis ! :D  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
>  **EDIT:** finalement ce sera un OS sa mère, bonne chance avec toutes mes conneries. Perso je me soule  
> Pour info : Aα = alpha exprimé alpha. Aβ = alpha exprimé beta. Bα = beta exprimé alpha. Bβ = bêta exprimé beta. CQFD.

-Allo, Paul ? Où es-tu ?

Le jeune homme au téléphone rigola au ton énervé de son ami, bien trop habitué pour le prendre au sérieux.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Rien à faire, ça ne me dit pas où tu es.

Paul pouffa de rire, parce que les retardataires répondaient toujours ça quand on leur demandait leur position. Il était déjà en retard de toute façon... En se grattant la tête, il répondit distraitement.

-Du calme Tony, j'arrive.

-T'es encore dans ta chambre, je parie ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-T'as encore traîné du côté des Espagnols, alors ?

-Ouais, mais je suis en route.

Anthony soupira, voyant clair dans son mensonge.

-Dépêche-toi Pogba, t'as deux heures de retard.

-Vous avez deux heures d'avance en fait. Qui arrive à vingt heures à une soirée étudiante ?

-Les Anglais ? Les gens dans notre putain de filière ?!

Paul explosa de rire, c'était beaucoup trop simple d'énerver Anthony.

-Ouais, bah on est Français, une soirée ne devrait pas commencer avant vingt-deux heures. Merde, _même les boîtes_ ne sont pas ouvertes avant vingt-deux heures.

-...

-Roh, Anthony, je plaisante, ça va.

-T'es là dans dix minutes.

Puis il raccrocha sans perdre une minute. Paul abandonna son portable sur son lit, finissant de mettre ses chaussettes, prêt à partir dans quelques minutes.

Pour être honnête, Paul avait bien été traîner du côté des filières espagnoles de leur université, puis avait décidé de se préparer dans le dortoir national, où il avait une chambre. Il en avait une autre dans sa filière habituelle, mais elle était bien trop loin pour l'heure.

Après avoir cuisiné, ses frères l'avaient appelé et Paul se retrouvait en retard pour la soirée mensuelle du BDE qui réunissait les deux groupes de la fac ; la Champion et l'Europa. Beaucoup de mondes étaient attendus, Paul comprenait qu'Anthony ait peur de le perdre dans la foule, mais bon.

Il mit une veste, se parfuma et quitta sa chambre, motivé à faire la fête.

Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, une délicieuse odeur apparut dans l'air. Non, délicieuse n'était pas le bon mot, puisque cela impliquait quelque chose de sucré, doux, fruité... Alors qu'il sentait quelque chose d'acre, de fort, comme de la sueur et de la chaleur, salé et féroce. Qui donnait soif.

Paul réalisa qu'il avait cessé de se diriger vers la fête quand il entendit un grognement et qu'il dut se retenir au mur. L'odeur était presque toxique, l'air ambiant l'épuisait et l'affaiblissait, comme s'il s'approchait de radiations dangereuses. Qui était-ce ? Il n'avait jamais senti une telle odeur avant...

Ah, si. C'était le rut d'un alpha. L'école permettait aux étudiants de rentrer chez eux ou de rester à l'infirmerie s'ils n'avaient personne avec qui la passer, pourtant ce n'était pas l'aile médicale...

Des pas hésitants perturbèrent le calme du couloir, résonnant à travers la nuit comme un régiment. Paul grimaça, souffrant à cause de l'odeur et de la cacophonie. Bon sang, c'était affreux, combien étaient-ils ?

Plus il respirait, moins il avait la force de bouger tout seul. Il se sentait faible, insignifiant ; il avait envie d'incliner la tête et d'offrir son cou à qui le voulait bien.

Paul grogna en sentant la chaleur inhabituelle dans son ventre. Merde, il avait la mauvaise impression qu'il répondait aux phéromones dans l'air, alors que ça n'arrivait jamais sans sa volonté.

La personne qui le mettait dans cet état pathétique et misérable, arriva enfin à son niveau et Paul avait l'esprit trop embrumé par le rut pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La tête baissée et le cou offert, il attendit la sentence. Serait-il puni ou le laisserait-il tranquille ?

-Paul...

-Alpha..., s'entendit-il répondre.

Merde, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher... Il gémit de soumission sous le regard de braise.

L'alpha s'abaissa devant lui, posa son nez sur la peau offerte de Paul et s'empreigna. Il ne parvint à retenir son glapissement, les yeux fermés, se forçant à rester immobile. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il ne pouvait pas répondre à l'appel de cet alpha, pas quand il s'exprimait enfin comme un...

-Ah !

L'alpha venait de le mordre !

Paul attrapa les bras de celui-ci, sans savoir s'il voulait le repousser ou l'empêcher de s'enfuir après son méfait. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur alors qu'il sentait avec délice les crocs marquer leur territoire.

Il trembla de la tête aux pieds alors qu'un feu se diffusa à travers son corps et... Il gémit, comme il se sentit jouir. Il ne pouvait pas refuser l'appel d'un alpha, qui croyait-il être ?

-Alpha..., pleura-t-il. Alpha...

-Chut...

-Alpha, je... Je... !

Il voulait tout faire, tout donner pour son alpha, pour lui montrer qu'il était bon pour lui, qu'il convenait à ses besoins. L'alpha caressa doucement sa nuque, l'empêchant d'en dire plus, et déposa un baiser sur la marque.

-Chut Piochi, je m'occupe de tout...

Paul laissa sa tête taper contre le mur, soupirant calmement, rassuré par la voix de son alpha.

Sa tête était toujours embrumée, Paul ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais c'était son alpha et c'était amplement suffisant. Il le laissa le relever et le traîner dans les couloirs, enivré par l'odeur brutale de son alpha et sa force.

Il ne savait plus où il était, où ils allaient, ce qu'ils cherchaient, il n'avait conscience que de son alpha à cet instant précis, aveugle au reste du monde.

Quand il tomba sur une surface molle et confortable, il eut l'impression de se noyer dans son alpha, incapable de décrire ce qu'il l'entourait. Il ne vivait que pour son alpha, juste pour lui plaire, uniquement pour accomplir ce qu'il désirait.

Son odeur le rendait dingue.

Il se cambra de plaisir en sentant une langue jouer avec sa marque. Il n'avait pas senti son alpha le déshabiller, n'avait pas eu conscience de sa nudité plus tôt.

Paul eut envie d'hurler d'impatience alors qu'il sentait l'alpha se frotter contre lui, sans le remplir. N'était-il pas assez bon pour lui ? Ne mouillait-il pas assez pour l'accueillir et porter ses enfants ?

-Alpha... alpha...

Non, il n'était pas un oméga, il n'était qu'un pathétique bêta irrégulier.

-Alpha..., couina-t-il en pleurnichant.

-Chut Piochi, je m'occupe de toi.

-Pourquoi attendre, alpha ?

L'alpha le fit taire en l'embrassant et Paul se soumit à son autorité. Il s'accrocha à lui, cherchant à fondre leur être ensemble, dévoré par sa chaleur excitante.

-Tu es parfait, Piochi. Parfait pour moi, parfait pour porter mes enfants... parfait, mon Piochi.

Il jouit une nouvelle fois à cause des compliments, incapable de résister à l'appel de son alpha. Il ne pourrait pas porter ses petits, ce qui lui brisait le cœur, mais s'il ne pouvait que juste le rendre heureux pendant quelques heures, il le ferait.

Ses ongles entrèrent dans la peau de l'alpha alors qu'il se sentait enfin comblé, complet et plein. Il écarta les jambes, brûlé de l'intérieur par l'intrusion et ne s'entendit pas geindre de douleur. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser n'importe quand à cause de son alpha, c'était si étouffant.

Mais si son alpha était heureux ainsi, il le serait. Merde, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mouiller davantage pour le plaisir de son alpha, il était affligeant... Bon sang, pourquoi n'était-il pas un vrai oméga pour une fois ?

-Piochi, regarde-moi.

Paul ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, mais impossible de mettre un visage sur son alpha bien aimé. Sa main caressait tendrement son visage, avec autant d'adoration qu'il en avait pour lui.

-Tu es parfait, ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Je suis désolé.

-Alpha...

Paul gémit longuement en sentant les dents pénétrer à nouveau son cou et il se sentit mouiller comme jamais auparavant. Son alpha était fantastique, tellement à l'écoute et aimant, réceptif à tous ses besoins. Il n'était bon que pour lui, le seul pour le combler.

Il n'attendit pas très longtemps et son alpha grogna en jouissant en lui, les nouant. C'était brûlant, gluant et ça allait déborder, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il portait la semence de son alpha, rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que cela.

Le nœud entre un alpha et un bêta était plus long que celui avec un oméga, mais son alpha ne l'abandonna pas. Il le serrait contre lui, le mordait quand il le sentait s'éloigner et déposait des baisers sur son cou ou son visage pour lui montrer son amour.

Paul ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il jouit, la position dans laquelle cela arriva, trop enivré par l'odeur et les sensations. Son alpha était le seul à pouvoir le combler ainsi. Personne n'était aussi parfait.

Si seulement il pouvait porter les enfants de son alpha, maudit corps incompétent.

-Alpha..., pleura-t-il à quatre pattes.

-Piochi, mon amour.

L'alpha derrière lui déposa des baisers dans sa nuque sans séparer leurs corps et le caressa pour le rassurer parce qu'il était bon avec lui. Paul l'aimait tellement.

 

* * *

 

La première sensation qui frappa Paul à son réveil fut la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner dans son lit sans avoir mal partout. Vint ensuite l'odeur répugnante de baise dans la chambre et le frisson d'odeur en sentant du liquide couler entre ses jambes.

Merde, il n'avait pas mis de capotes.

Frissonnant d'effroi, il trouva la force de quitter son lit, mais la tête lui tournait trop pour qu'il avance correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa soirée...

Fiévreux, il se décrassa rapidement sous la douche, se changea avec du linge propre, ouvrit la fenêtre et retourna dans son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, que lui était-il arrivé ?

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

* * *

 

Quelqu'un était là... Il sentait quelqu'un à côté de lui, une chaleur sur sa tête. Quelqu'un le touchait.

Paul papillonna des yeux, mais la fatigue voilait le visage de l'inconnu. Qui osait entrer dans sa chambre sans son autorisation ? Merde, la personne s'éloignait et cela détruisit le cœur. Tendant la main pour l'empêcher de partir, il l'appela...

- _Alpha_...

... mais sombra encore.

 

* * *

 

Le calme était agréable.

Paul était allongé sur le dos, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, se réveillant aux bruits de la fenêtre ouverte. Des gens jouaient sur le terrain en face de la résidence, à en juger par les voix présentes. Bon sang, il faisait froid, pourquoi avoir ouvert la fenêtre ?

Enroulé dans sa couette, Paul alla fermer pour couper l'air et se tourna. Sa chambre était rangée, ce qui n'arrivait que lorsque le responsable des étudiants français passait. Bizarre, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela.

Songeur, il alla récupérer son portable dans son lit, mais ne put rien faire : plus de batterie. Il soupira, le brancha pour le charger et alla s'enfermer dans sa douche pour se réchauffer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il en sortit tout propre et prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Après s'être habillé rapidement, il récupéra son sac, son téléphone et quelques affaires utiles à sa survie quotidienne, avant de quitter sa chambre. Il préférait traîner dans sa chambre de club, il y avait quasiment toujours son équipe, c'était plus rassurant.

Oh, il n'avait que dix pourcents de batterie, ça suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son dortoir. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, Paul découvrit avec surprise qu'il était dimanche et avait reçu treize appels manqués, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de messages.

¤

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 22h45

>> T'ES OU ?!

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 23h03

>> PAUL ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 23h22

>> Sans déconner t'es ou ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 23h35

>> tes un homme mort

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : JLingz à 23h45

>> Réponds a Anthony, il devient chiant

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rashy à 0h17

>> Tu ne viens plus ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rome à 0h30

>> T'es où ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 1h26

>> faux frère

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rashy à 13h22

>> Paul ça va ? T'es où ? On n'a plus de nouvelles, tout va bien ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rome à 14h46

>> gros, tu t'es perdu où encore ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 15h18

>> T'es mort ou quoi

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rashy à 18h22

>> Tu manges avec nous ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rome à 20h02

>> tout va bien ? ton téléphone sonne, rappelle moi asap ok?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rashy à 21h14

>> Appelle-nous

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 21h47

>> T'as arreté de sonner, j'appelle toute l'école

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rashy à 23h56

>> Anthony est en train de devenir fou et pense que t'as disparu, ça m'inquiète. Jesse dit que t'es juste allé baiser. Dans les deux cas, fais-nous signe, ok ?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 10h47

>> J'ai appelé Antoine, même lui sait pas où t'es !

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Anthony à 11h58

>> ça devient flippant, t'es ou?

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Rome à 13h27

>> Paul putain

 

* * *

 

Le dernier message datait d'il y a trois heures. Bah mince alors, il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète vraiment de sa disparition. Jesse, ce traitre n'avait envoyé qu'un seul message et quelle désinvolture... Anthony, Marcus et Romelu étaient ses vrais frères.

Même s'ils avaient des appels manqués de Presko, Blaise, Dybala, Varane et quelques autres gars de son entourage. Ils tenaient à lui quand même, c'était adorable.

 

A : Anthony, Rome, Rashy à 16:41

>> tout va bien. j'arrive au dortoir dans deux minutes.

 

A peine ouvrit-il la porte de sa chambre que quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. Il se rattrapa au mur, désorienté par l'attaque surprise (pourquoi était-il encore surpris par les actions de ses amis ?) de Jesse.

-Pogs, putain ! T'étais où, crétin ? On t'a cherché comme des dingues hier et toute la matinée, Anthony est devenu fou ! Merde, nous fous plus une trouille pareille !

Wow, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Paul ?

Rashford s'approcha à son tour, sourcils froncés, presque hostile envers lui et tira Jesse pour le cacher derrière lui, méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sens bizarre, t'étais avec qui ?

Paul renifla le col de son vêtement, surpris par la question. Il avait juste pris une douche, pourtant.

-Personne, pourquoi ?

-Tu sens... Un territoire.

Il haussa un sourcil, parce qu'il devait avoir mal compris, pas vrai ? Jesse contourna Marcus pour s'approcher de lui, mais ne réussit qu'à le faire grogner de mécontentement.

-Beans, c'est Paul, ne sois pas ridicule. Il sent... Je ne sais pas, l'après-baise ?

-Non Jesse, tu ne le ressens pas, mais il sent la menace, comme un cheval de Troie.

Jesse regarda attentivement Marcus et sa position défensive, le protégeant de Paul. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et décida de prendre son parti ; s'il se comportait ainsi, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Paul les observa, inquiet de ce qu'il renvoyait.

-Pogs, t'étais où depuis vendredi ?

-J'étais... J'étais... Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'allais vous rejoindre à la soirée, mais il y a eu quelque chose et... je n'en sais rien.

Jesse eut l'air effrayé pendant quelques secondes, puis s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et avança la main vers son cou. Instinctivement, Paul se protégea en reculant, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi.

Lingard avança avec les mains écartées, comme pour le mettre en confiance.

-Pogs, je veux juste vérifier ton cou, d'accord ? Montre-nous simplement, même à distance.

-Quoi... je... non...

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? C'était Jesse, merde ! Son bêta préféré, son meilleur pote, le type qui ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Il n'avait rien à craindre, alors pourquoi hésitait-il à lui montrer ça ?

Comme à son habitude, Jesse comprit avant tout le monde ce qui n'allait pas :

-Beans, dans la chambre.

-Non, pas question que je te laisse avec lui.

- _Lui_  c'est Paul et si, tu vas y aller. Bouge, maintenant.

Marcus obéit à l'ordre à contrecœur, fulminant presque de frustration. Une fois hors du couloir, Paul eut l'impression de mieux respirer, qu'une menace dont il n'avait pas conscience était enfin partie. Était-ce Marcus ?

-Paul, c'est juste nous, tu me fais confiance, non ?

-Bien sûr.

-Allons dans notre chambre, d'accord ?

Jesse poussa la porte en le guidant derrière lui pour le mettre à l'aise et s'installa dans sa chambre. Un peu hésitant, Paul enleva son manteau, puis tira le col de sa veste délicatement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il n'avait rien, pas vrai ?

Jesse pâlit subitement, horrifié et Paul comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Merde, merde, il voulait s'enfuir et se cacher dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il précipita dans la salle de bain pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos et le figea d'horreur. Un alpha avait fièrement laissé une trace de son passage dans sa nuque. Son appartenance à quelqu'un s'exprimait sur lui. Tout son être était la possession d'un autre.

Un alpha l'avait marqué.

Cette pensée le répulsa plus que tout au monde et Paul finit la tête dans les toilettes, vomissant toutes ses tripes. Il comprenait mieux la brûlure qu'il ressentait depuis un moment. Pourquoi un connard lui avait fait cela ?! Il n'aurait jamais dû ! Paul ne lui appartient pas, jamais !

Toussant fortement, il se mit à gratter sa peau avec frénésie pour faire disparaître cette trace qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il le haïssait, Paul détestait profondément cet enfoiré d'alpha qui avait osé le clamer.

-Paul ? Eh, Paul, tu m'entends ?

Non, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : cette horrible marque rougeâtre. Il devait l'effacer à tout prix : il n'est la propriété de personne, encore moins celle d'une putain d'erreur génétique. Comment s'était-il permis de faire une chose pareille ?!

Merde, où était Antoine quand il avait besoin de lui ? Seul son meilleur ami pouvait l'aider quand il était au plus bas, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ?  _Antoine, merde, où es-tu ?_

Dégoûté, il frotta avec plus de force, plus vite, plus profondément. Plus rien ne devait rester, tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, il fallait détruire ce souvenir de sa mémoire, vite.

-Paul, putain, qu'est-ce tu branles !? Arrête immédiatement !

Purée, non. Pas question. Et laisser cette salissure dégradante qui le ramène au même titre qu'une vulgaire prostituée de bas étage qui se fait baiser comme une chienne dans une rue sombre et malodorante ? Non, non, non, non, non... il n'arrivait pas à la supprimer de son corps, ses ongles ne suffisaient pas.

-Beans !

En plus des forces étrangères serrent ses poignets ; encore une œuvre de ce connard. Il lui ferait payer amèrement tous ses actes quand il le trouverait. Il lui fallait quelque chose de tranchant, maintenant. Il ne voulait aucun résidu d'une telle crasse carmine sur lui. Son couteau ou sa fourchette devrait faire l'affaire. Oui, c'était même parfait. Bientôt plus aucune tâche ne prouvera qu'un alpha l'avait touché.

-Paul !

Paul redressa la tête en entendant la voix étrangère, les yeux embués par les larmes et peina à reconnaître Rashford. Sa respiration se fit régulière, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait : Jesse tenait ses poignées en lui murmurant des choses, inquiet, tandis que Marcus les observait, sidéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Rien, c'est fini. Merci Beans. Ça va Paul ?

-Ouais…

Alors Jesse le relâcha et s'écarta en s'essuyant les yeux, la peur au ventre de revoir son ami aussi mal. Paul se recroquevilla sur lui-même, désemparé ; que pouvait-il faire, maintenant qu'il était marqué comme du bétail ?

-Beans ?

Marcus se laissa tomber en face de son copain, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet entre Paul et lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

-Tu peux aller faire du charme aux gars de la cantine et lui ramener un plat ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de le laisser descendre à la vue de… l'autre.

-L'autre ?

-Je t'expliquerai, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche. Fais-le, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, ça va aller ?

-Ouais, je m'occupe de tout.

Marcus lui fit un bisou, puis quitta la chambre à contrecœur, sans savoir ce qu'il allait retrouver à son retour, mais si Jesse lui demandait de faire cela, c'était qu'il avait une idée en tête et il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

 

Quand il revint en vainqueur des longs pourparlers avec les cuisiniers, Marcus fut soulagé de voir Paul dans son lit, même si cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir aussi détruit, pleurant silencieusement dans son oreiller. Il se trouvait tellement inutile dans pareille situation, incapable de lui remonter le moral ou de savoir quoi faire.

En l'entendant entrer, Jesse cessa de caressa la tête de Paul et l'observa, triste pour son ami. Il indiqua la table de chevet pour déposer le plateau, ce que Rashford s'empressa de faire.

-Paul, mange quelque chose d'accord ?

-Ouais…

Jesse tapota gentiment son dos, avant de se lever pour traîner son copain hors de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il laissa la porte légèrement ouverte pour entendre Paul, mais chuchota pour que lui ne puisse pas les écouter.

-T'avais raison : il sent l'alpha.

Marcus fronça les sourcils : un bêta n'était censé sentir ce genre de choses, lui-même n'était pas assez expérimenté pour sentir l'odeur distinctive de l'appartenance.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il a une marque dans le cou, un alpha a fait ça. Il refuse d'aller voir l'infirmière, donc j'ai juste mis du frais dessus.

Jesse croisa les bras en soufflant, dépité. Peu importe comment il se comportait, il était aussi perdu que Rashford et Pogba, mais refusait de le montrer pour leurs biens.

-Jesse ?

Le jeune homme retourna dans la chambre, étonné par l'appel de Paul.

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie de parler à Antoine, tu peux me donner mon portable ? Il doit être dans les poches de ma veste.

Jesse sourit en s'exécutant et décida de le taquiner pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

-Ah, ton fameux copain ?

Paul soupira en roulant des yeux.

-Ce n'est  _pas_  mon copain, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Marrant comme tu n'as pas la même relation avec Rom, affirma-t-il lui tendant le portable.

-Oh, Jesse, ça se saurait si Antoine était intéressé.

Il avait l'air un peu moins décomposé, c'était rassurant. Parler avec son coup de cœur ne pouvait que l'aider, Antoine avait toujours eu un effet très positif sur Paul. Jesse sourit en voyant la joie et le soulagement éclairaient le visage de Paul, dès qu'Antoine décrocha, le saluant de son habituel _« Salut Piochi ! »_.

Jesse fit entrer Marcus et ils s'installèrent au bureau pour discuter et surveiller l'état de leur ami. Ils ne parlaient pas français, ils ne pouvaient même pas espionner Paul conter fleurette à son blond.

-Un bêta marqué par un alpha, t'imagines ? J'ignorais que c'était possible, souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr que cela arrive, Jess. C'est rare que cela ne soit pas consenti, surtout avec un homme.

-Yep, d'autant que Paul ne s'en souvient pas : tu penses que l'alpha était en rut ?

Marcus haussa les épaules en secouant la tête la tête : il ne savait pas du tout et ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante de toute évidence.

-Pourquoi il refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

-Il refuse que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'il s'est fait mordre. S'il ne dit rien, il ne peut même pas être en arrêt maladie ou être considéré comme blessé, c'est con.

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil à Paul ; il souriait à Antoine via leur vidéo-appel. Peut-être bien qu'il serait remis sur pied d'ici la fin de la journée s'il continuait de lui parler.

-Tu connais Paul, il est fort, ne t'en fais pas.

Jesse le dévisagea.

-Depuis quand c'est toi la voix de la sagesse ? ça devrait être moi !

Marcus pouffa de rire, passa un bras sur ses épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Allons voir Anthony pour le calmer ? Aucune envie qu'il débarque ici et comprenne.

-Beans est devenu mature, incroyable.

-Hé, j'ai toujours été mature !

Ils quittèrent la chambre en se chambrant, pour laisser à Paul toute l'intimité dont il avait besoin pour se reconstruire avec l'aide d'Antoine.

 

* * *

 

Le lundi matin arriva et Paul se leva en retard pour commencer sa journée. C'était le signe qu'il devait rester couché, mais Jesse lui jeta une chaussure quand il émit l'idée de rester dans son lit. Il refusait d'aller voir l'infirmière, alors il n'avait pas le droit de rester couché.

Il eut peur que quelqu'un sente une différence flagrante à cause de la marque, mais Marcus le collait tellement et passait son temps à le toucher sous l'ordre de Jesse, qu'il sentait plus son odeur que celle de son alpha. Cette réalisation le soulagea grandement, parce que Jesse et Marcus étaient son quotidien, leurs odeurs étaient familières, rassurantes.

Lorsque Romelu vint le prendre dans ses bras, agacé qu'il n'ait pas répondu plus tôt, il s'inquiéta qu'il remarque la différence. Contre toute attente, Lukaku grogna un peu, puis le garda sous son bras pour laisser son odeur, possessif envers son bêta de meilleur ami.

Anthony arriva comme une tornade, contrarié qu'il n'ait donné de nouvelles, lui fit des remarques désobligeantes pendant dix minutes, puis râla à cause de Mélanie et de son ex pendant une heure. Bon, tout se passait mieux qu'il pensait pour l'instant. Et Paul n'allait pas tenter sa chance, il décida de rester avec Rashford, Lingard, Lukaku ou Martial.

L'entrainement se passa bien pendant toute la matinée et Paul ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Sa conversation avec Antoine l'avait tellement aidé et soulagé, il se sentait prêt à abattre des montagnes ou des alphas incapable de se tenir.

 

Pour midi, Lingard et Rashford décidèrent de manger dans le petit self, du côté du hall. Peu de gens venait s'y installer, parce que la présence d'une mezzanine pour le premier étage donnait la sale impression d'être observé en permanence. Toutefois, les tables de repas étaient assez isolées, il était peu probable que l'alpha de Paul s'y trouve, alors celui-ci les suivit.

A nouveau, Jesse leur conseilla de s'asseoir à côté pour que personne ne sente que Paul avait été mordu et pour dissuader l'alpha de venir chercher celui qu'il avait clamé.

Si pendant une bonne partie du repas, ils plaisantèrent et parlèrent de choses banales, Paul ressentit un étau sur son cœur d'un seul coup qui le fit grogner. Mais pas grogner silencieusement d'inconfort, il grognait  _comme un bêta_  et cela mettait toutes les personnes présentes mal à l'aise.

-Paul, arrête ça..., ordonna Jesse.

-Je... Je ne peux pas.

Il continuait de grogner avec puissance, en se repliant sur lui. C'était horrible, tout bourdonnait autour de lui, c'était insupportable. Jesse se leva en regardant autour d'eux, mais sa crainte se confirma : tout le monde les regardait. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ici, dans l'une des zones qui pouvaient punir les affirmations de second genre sans poser de questions.

-Paul, c'est une zone neutre, arrête immédiatement...

-J'y... Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas !

Paul redressa la tête en lui jetant un regard mauvais et la couleur qui se refléta dans ses pupilles le fit comprendre : rouge, les yeux de son alpha. Merde, l'alpha qui l'avait mordu lui transmettait sa colère, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Beans, regarde aux alentours, son alpha n'est pas très loin.

-Compris.

Marcus se leva en vitesse, regardant les alentours à la recherche d'une personne dans les parages qui pourrait mettre leur ami dans cet état, tandis que Jesse s'asseyait à côté de Pogba, en caressant son dos.

-Ne me touche pas !

Paul ne refusait  _jamais_  d'être touché, tactile qu'il était. Malgré le choc de la nouvelle, Jesse ne perdit pas le nord : cette réaction ne venait pas de lui, une seule personne était responsable. 

-Beans, le gars nous voit ! Cherche un gars qui nous regarde !

-Tout le monde nous regarde, Jess.

-Il nous regarde mal, méchamment, pas franchement gentil ! Concentre-toi !

Marcus se concentra pour utiliser ses yeux d'alpha, à la recherche d'un potentiel danger pour sa meute. Pour les jeunes alphas comme lui, cela demandait du temps pour s'en servir volontairement et de la force puisque c'était épuisant. Semblable à une vision infra-rouge, il pouvait voir les autres alphas et trouver les omégas en chaleur. Puisqu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, il ne s'était jamais forcé à s'en servir correctement.

Un éclat rouge attira son attention depuis la mezzanine, trois gars qu'il ne connaissait pas les observaient. Quand le type à côté de l'alpha menaçant le remarqua, il tapa dans le bras de son ami, de celui qui avait mordu Paul. Marcus grogna dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre de le confronter, mais ça eut l'effet inverse : les trois s'en allèrent.

Marcus n'eut pas le temps de revenir à sa vision naturelle, qu'ils avaient déjà disparu. Il grogna, agacé de ne pas mieux la maîtriser.

-Beans !

Il sursauta en se retournant et courut jusqu'à Jesse, constatant que Paul s'était écroulé sur lui.

-Il a perdu connaissance, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Infirmerie, répondit-il naturellement.

-Mais…

-On n'a pas le choix, on ne peut gérer cela nous-mêmes, l'infirmière saura quoi faire, Jess.

Jesse souffla, sachant reconnaître une bataille déjà perdue.

 

* * *

 

Un marteau piqueur aurait causé moins de ravage dans sa tête que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Paul voulut se redresser, mais grogna à cause sa migraine ; qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il battit des paupières, aperçut les visages inquiets de Jesse et Rashy, qui ne le rassurèrent pas, et referma les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda le plus grand.

-Non, un bulldozer m'a écrasé la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il remarqua alors qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Dans son dernier souvenir, il se plaignait à Rashy et Jess, il avait eu mal à la tête et plus rien ; qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre ce moment et maintenant ?

-Madame, Paul est réveillé !

Paul ouvrit grand les yeux, bien réveillé et se redressa, observant vraiment où il se trouvait. Merde, c'était l'infirmerie, fais chier, tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il jeta un regard sombre à Jesse, ce traître. Comment avait-il osé le trahir de la sorte ?

Une dame d'une trentaine d'année arriva quelques secondes plus tard en se poussant sur une chaise roulante, avec un verre d'eau et un large sourire avenant. Elle lui donna le récipient, attendant qu'il ait fini pour parler :

-Ton alpha s'est manifesté tout à l'heure, à une puissance assez surprenante et sans doute involontaire, cela arrive parfois en cas de jalousie ou de colère. Tu devrais en parler avec lui, ça évitera le problème.

-Mais je ne le connais pas, justement, soupira-t-il.

-Incline la tête, je dois voir ta marque.

Paul tira sur le pansement d'infortune que Jesse lui avait fait la veille et montra son cou à l'infirmière en grognant un peu, pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être aussi vulnérable. Avec un bâtonnet et des gants, elle sembla observer quelque chose, puis se redressa.

-Je vais t'en faire un autre, tu peux le jeter. Tes amis m'ont dit que tu avais été mordu il y a trois jours par un inconnu, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et Paul plaqua vivement sa main sur sa marque, presque gêné. Il ne voulait pas voir à quoi elle ressemble, dégoûté par la simple idée d'avoir cela sur lui. Merde, où était Antoine quand il était au bord des larmes ?

-Pourquoi ? Préféra-t-il savoir à la place.

L'infirmière récupéra un spray, des compresses et du sparadrap, avant de revenir près de lui. A contrecœur, Paul la laissa faire un nouveau pansement.

-J'ai deux nouvelles concernant ton inconnu : petit un, tu le connais très bien ; petit deux, t'as déjà été marqué par cette même personne.

-Comment ça ? Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

-Ah non, pas du tout. Ta peau n'a pas été déchirée comme pour les premières marques, ça signifie que tu as déjà été marqué par ses dents. Ensuite, admettons que ce soit la première fois qu'il te morde, tu as cédé à sa réaction émotionnelle beaucoup trop rapidement pour ne pas connaître ce type. Cherche dans ton entourage un Aα, un Aβ ou un Bα, avec qui tu es très proche, tu auras celui qui t'a officiellement clamé.

-C'est impossible, pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué ou senti avant ?

-Parce qu'il t'a marqué en période de rut, ce n'est pas la même chose que sans.

-Vous avez la liste des alphas en rut ? L'interrogea Marcus.

-Non, c'est d'ordre du privé, jeune homme. On demande juste les intervalles pour leur faire des rappels.

-D'accord, réplique Jesse. Merci Ma'am.

-Pas de soucis.

Elle termina le pansement en souriant, puis s'éloigna d'eux en roulant sur sa chaise, avec un sourire pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Paul se laissa retomber contre le matelas, presque dégoûté par sa situation. Pourquoi est-ce que cela tombait sur lui ?

-Beans, t'es bête ? Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a jamais dû remplir les dates de nos ruts.

-On ne sait jamais, elle aurait pu les avoir ! Mes rendez-vous tombent toujours deux semaines avant mes ruts !

-C'est le hasard ça, mon rappel arrive dix jours après mes ruts.

Jesse secoua la tête, excédé par le comportement de son protégé et meilleur ami.

-Qui tu connais comme alpha ou bêta ?

Paul réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de geindre.

-Beaucoup trop. On ne trouvera jamais mon gars.

-Elle a dit que c'était un proche, t'es pas si proche de tant d'alpha que ça. Genre, sur dix individus, y a que deux alphas.

-T'oublies les exprimés alpha, dit Marcus. Dans notre école, ça te fait du cinq alphas sur dix, et trois bêta exprimés alphas.

-Merci Beans.

Lire : tu n'aides pas du tout, là.

-Bon, tu connais ton gars, affirma Jesse, donc ça réduit les gens.

-Tu parles à monsieur Populaire, qui a joué à la Juve et dont les co-équipiers nationaux sont dans toutes les filières.

-Merci Beans.

Lire : recommence encore une fois et je te défonce la gueule.

-Non Jesse, Rashy a raison. J'ai trop joué et j'ai merdé pour le coup. Putain...

Jesse ne répondit pas, mais son sourire énigmatique attira l'attention de Paul. Il reconnaissait cette courbure de lèvres pour avoir été à l'origine d'idées assez dingues pour l'afficher.

-Non. Peu importe ce que tu as prévu, c'est non.

-T'inquiète Pogs, tout va bien se passer.

-Non. Non, non, non, hors de question.

 

* * *

 

Vous avez un nouveau message.

De : Grizou à 17h47

>> Piochi, je finis tard ce soir, m'attends pas pour manger !

 

* * *

 

-La Pioche, t'as entendu la nouvelle ? Un alpha aurait forcé un bêta à se lier à lui pendant sa rut ! C'est du délire !

Paul s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait et dévisagea Kimpembe qui s'était laissé tomber à côté de lui ; il devra penser à tuer Jesse la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Matuidi fronça les sourcils, tandis que Dybala était perdu à cause du français.

- _Pardon ?_

-Ouais, c'est arrivé pendant la soirée de vendredi dernier, c'est chaud ! Quel enfoiré, j'y crois  _pas_  ! On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance à ces putains d'alphas.

-Julian est un oméga, peut-être ? Se moqua Blaise.

-Pff, c'est un exprimé bêta, qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre ? En plus, dans notre relation, c'est clairement pas lui qui porte la culotte, se pavana Kim.

-C'est pour ça que je t'entends crier quand vous êtes juste tous les deux...

-Il a une gorge, j'te jure, du caviar.

Kim roula des yeux rapidement pour montrer le plaisir qu'était d'avoir la langue de Draxler autour de son membre et les autres rigolèrent aussitôt. Tandis que Blaise traduisit en italien à Paulo ce qu'ils se s'étaient dit pour s'améliorer, Paul s'adressa à Presnel :

-Pourquoi t'es venu nous dire ça ?

- _Te_  dire ça, Pogba. Un, tu connais pleins d'alpha, tu pourras mener ton enquête. Et deux :  _tu connais plein d'alpha_ Paul, ça aurait pu être toi. Tu n'es pas assez méfiant d'eux et tu ne ressens pas les phéromones pré-rut comme un bêta, fais vraiment attention.

Kim tapota son épaule, puis se leva avec son plateau pour aller manger ailleurs, sûrement avec son équipe. Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait raison... Paul soupira, abattu : qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

 

* * *

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Grizou à 21:53

>> Piochi désolé je dors dans le dortoir de l'Atlé cette semaine, on a des entraînements tôt. T'as fait un malaise ce midi, ça va mieux ? On se voit dimanche !

 

A : Grizou à 21:58

>> Yo mon Grizou, t'inquiète pas pour moi, bon entrainement !

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain matin, les Red Devils avaient entrainement avec l'assistant du coach et l'air était bien plus respirable. Paul ne se sentait pas d'inquiéter Ole à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, après toutes les merdes depuis vendredi soir. Alors qu'il s'échauffait avec Juan et Lukaku, il s'arrêta à cause d'une sale sensation d'appel. Décidé à trouver la personne à l'origine de cela, il regarda vers les gradins, les vestiaires, n'importe où pour trouver la cause de son mal-être, quand il reconnut l'uniforme sportif de l'Atlético, qui lui permit d'identifier Thomas Lemar et Lucas Hernández, non loin du terrain et qui lui faisaient de grands signes de mains. Rassuré, il les salua et se remit à courir.

Bizarre, il pensait qu'ils commençaient plus tôt. Bof, ces deux crétins devaient juste être en retard, se dit-il en trottant vers Fellaini.

 

* * *

 

-Pogs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Paul plissa les yeux en entendant ça : pourquoi est-ce que Jesse se planquait derrière Marcus déjà ? Les autres gars étaient plus loin, sans doute que la nouvelle de Jesse concernait le fait qu'il ait été mordu. Il huma de consentement, tout en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son visage avec son maillot.

-Oh yeah?

-Yep, ça va te plaire : on était avec Eric et Dele, je menais mon enquête...

-Vous étiez en train de vous prouver que vous étiez le couple le plus mignon, non ?

-La ferme, même si Beans et moi sommes tellement plus adorable que leur pseudo Eric-Dele. Passons, on en est venus à la conclusion que la colère de ton mordeur prouve que c'était un exprimé alpha, pas un bêta : les alphas gèrent moins bien la jalousie que les autres.

Paul se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. Ouais, ça se tenait.

-Donc, on fait la liste des Aα et Bα avec qui je traîne souvent ?

-Tout juste. On sait que ce n'est pas nous, ni les gars du club, puisque tu as parlé à tout le monde et tu n'as rien ressenti.

Pogba haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

-J'étais censé ressentir quelque chose ?

-La première fois que Marcus m'a mordu sans faire exprès, dès que je pensais à lui, j'avais une décharge dans la nuque, quand on se croisait, ça me faisait mal... Ce genre de choses, pas vrai Beans ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire ! S'excusa aussitôt Rashford.

-Ah, ça ne me dit rien du tout, affirma Paul.

Lingard et Rashford échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais Paul refusa de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, sinon il pourrait perdre espoir. Pas questions de lâcher l'affaire, pas tant qu'il ignorait qui avait osé lui faire ça.

 

* * *

 

De retour de l'entraînement, ils décidèrent de manger au deuxième service pour s'assurer de ne croiser personne. En attendant, ils se rendirent dans la chambre que Jesse et Paul partageaient et il fit la liste avec le nom de chaque club et les gars avec qui Paul s'entendait relativement bien. Il écrivit également le second genre de chaque personne qu'il connaissait pour essayer de trouver la bonne personne derrière cela.

 

>Juventus : Matuidi Aβ, Dybala Bβ, Pjanic Aβ, Sandro Bβ, Chiellini Aβ, Rugani Bα, Ronaldo Aα

>PSG : Kimpembe Bβ, Aréola Bα, Mbappé Aβ, Gigi Buffon Aα, Kurzawa Aα, Draxler Aβ, Cavani, Neymar Bα

>OL : Fekir Bβ, Depay Aα, Ferland Mendy,

>OM : Mandanda, Thauvin Aβ, Rami Bβ, Payet

>Tottenham : Lloris Bβ, Kane, Alli, Dier,

>Chelsea : Kanté Bβ, Giroud Aβ, Hazard

>Arsenal : Laca Aβ, Auba, Iwobi

>Man city : Mendy Bα, Sané, Laporte, Sterling

>Barça : Umtiti Bβ, Dembélé, Messi

>Real : Varane Bβ, Benzema Aα, Courtois

>Atlético : Griezmann Aβ, Hernández, Lemar

>Bayern : Tolisso, Coman

 

Bon, il était dans la merde.

-Good luck bro.

-Yup, you gonna need it.

-Thank you guys.

 

* * *

 

-Blague à part, continua Jesse en regardant la feuille, y a plein de gens qu'on peut supprimer, réfléchis. Beans, stylo.

Rashford s'exécuta dans la seconde qui suivit pour lui trouver ce qu'il voulait et lui donner. Paul était vraiment impressionné par l'obéissance de Rashy, un putain d'alpha exprimé alpha, alors que Lingard était un bêta aux ruts irréguliers. C'était du délire.

-Regarde, tous les β, on les vire.

Pendant de longues secondes, Jesse railla le nom des personnes où était inscrit le beta ou exprimé beta. Quand il finit, il reprit :

-Ensuite, les gens en couple. Impossible qu'un alpha maqué te saute dessus.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, Jesse recommença, avant de lui donner la feuille. Ne resta plus grand monde dessus :

 

>Juventus : Rugani Bα, Ronaldo Aα

>PSG : Aréola Bα, Gigi Buffon Aα, Kurzawa Aα, Cavani, Neymar Bα

>OL : Depay Aα, Ferland Mendy,

>OM : Mandanda, Payet

>Tottenham :

>Chelsea : Hazard

>Arsenal : Auba, Iwobi

>Man city : Mendy Bα, Sané, Laporte, Sterling

>Barça : Dembélé, Messi

>Real : Benzema Aα, Courtois

>Atlético : Hernández, Lemar

> Bayern : Tolisso, Coman

 

Paul dévisagea Jesse.

-Ton raisonnement pue la connerie.

-Tu dis ça parce que ton copain n'y est plus, c'est tout !

-C'est pas mon copain et t'as rien changé, connard.

-C'est pas ma faute, je les connais pas tes gars. Puis tu causes meilleur à tes aînés, gamin.

Jesse, le type qui rigolait aux blagues de pets, le traitait vraiment d'enfant ? Il rêvait.

 

* * *

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Grizou à 17h22

>> Piochi ta entendu parler de cette histoire d'alpha qui a marqué le beta ? c'est chaud non, t'en penses quoi

 

Paul se massa la nuque, en frissonnant et ignora le message. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui dire que le bêta dont parlait la rumeur c'était lui ?

 

* * *

 

-Shark! Mon gars, ça va ?

-Paul !

Après un rapide check et une embrassade, Paul marcha avec son défenseur Citizen préféré en direction de la piscine pour le cours du mercredi matin.

-C'est vraiment cool qu'on ait natation sur le même créneau.

-Ouais, approuva Ben. Comme ça j'ai l'impression de savoir nager.

Paul ricana à côté de lui en tapant son épaule : si Paul peinait à avancer sans se noyer, Ben coulait sans aucun mal s'il ne bougeait pas.

-Gros, c'est pas notre faute, c'est dans nos gênes.

-Ouais, va dire ça à Lukaku !

-Damn man! Il est belge, c'est pas pareil.

Ben pouffa de rire.

-T'as entendu parler de cette histoire de bêta ?

-Oui, Presko a fait la commère, j'ignore de qui il tient l'info par contre.

-Pareil. T'as pas peur ?

-Exprimé alpha, je te rappelle, je ne crains rien.

Paul sourit pour cacher sa peine. Ouais, lui aussi était censé être exprimé alpha, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être mordu par un connard.

-Donc, tu dis que le gars est un exprimé oméga ? Tu sais des choses, Sharky ?

-Quoi ?

Mendy rigola à cause du surnom.

-Non, rien du tout. Mais pour réagir au rut de l'alpha, le type n'en était clairement pas un.

-L'alpha est peut-être de chez toi, qui sait ?

-Non, personne n'a eu de rut récemment. On reste tous enfermé dans nos piaules, ou certificat médical pour rentrer, tu sais, la base.

-Ouais, la base, répéta-t-il.

-Le plus chiant, c'est que c'est arrivé pendant une soirée BDE, les gars de l'Europa League ont pu venir, c'est peut-être l'un d'eux.

-Nah, apparemment les deux se connaissaient.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre et là c'est toi qui me caches des trucs, Pogba, rigola Mendy.

-Shark, t'es mon gars, comment je pourrais te cacher des trucs pareils ?

Benjamin rigola en le bousculant un peu, puis changea de sujet. Paul le laissa faire, pas d'humeur à en parler plus longtemps.

 

* * *

 

-Pogba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lingard se tenait devant lui, bras croisés, l'empêchant d'entrer dans une cabine pour se mettre en maillot. Rashford était de l'autre côté, attendant qu'ils aient fini. Paul haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-J'avais prévu de me changer, qu'est-ce que  _tu_  fais ?

-J'empêche mon pote d'éclater son secret au grand jour.

-Quel secret ?

Jesse tapota sur sa propre nuque en guise de réponses. Paul plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa marque, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle était là ; comment réagirait Antoine, son meilleur pote, s'il apprenait ça ?

-Merde. J'avais oublié.

-J'ai vu. De toute façon, t'es dispensé, tu viens juste pour faire trempette à chaque fois.

-Ta gueule, c'est f...

Paul s'arrêta de parler parce que c'était vrai, il était dispensé des cours de piscine à cause de sa phobie. Vu le sourire de Jesse, il le savait aussi.

-Juste ta gueule.

 

* * *

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Grizou à 9:08

>> hahahaha Anthony m'a dit que t'avais séché la piscine, t srx? va vraiment faloir que je t'apprenne à nager, tite sirène !

 

A : Grizou à 9:10

>> vazy on fait ça et je t'apprends à danser... et à ouvrir un dictionnaire, p'tit con!

 

* * *

 

-Sammo Law, comó estas?

-Paulo !

Paul tapa dans la main du défenseur et le prit rapidement dans ses bras, en souriant, puis s'installa à côté de lui sur son lit. Ce n'était pas souvent, mais il arrivait que Samuel soit tout seul à l'infirmerie, délaissé par Dembélé et Lacazette.

-Gros, ce genou ? Opération ?

-Non, pas envie. Et tu sais quoi, parlons d'autre chose ? Comment va Aréola ? Varane, Thauvin, Grizou ? Et le capi ?

Le cœur de Paul se serra en entendant son ton presque suppliant. Il devait sacrément se faire chier ici tout seul, quand il n'était pas en train de faire de la rééducation, le pauvre.

-Ils vont bien, chacun d'entre eux. Les madrilènes ont plus d'entraînement, mais on les voit de temps en temps. Presko est sur un petit nuage avec Draxler. Je soupçonne Kyky d'envoyer des phéromones à Neymar, mais je suis sûr de rien.

-T'es sérieux ? Rigola-t-il. Ous pense exactement la même chose ! Presko est passé avant hier pour me raconter le feuilleton des Bleus, il se plaignait de leur statu quo.

-Tu peux pas être bon sur et hors du terrain, hé.

-Hé, répéta Sam, comme l'évidence.

-Ensuite... Fekir se fait discret, hein, tu le connais. Alphonse et Flo n'ont jamais arrêté de se tourner autour.

-Ah ouais ? Kim m'a dit que Kyky lui avait dit que Flo lui avait dit être heureux en couple.

-Pire que le bouche à oreille ton bordel, se moque Pogba. Mais waouh, je savais pas, c'est bon ça !

Samuel ricana en se redressant correctement. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans, Paul savait qu'il commérait peu en temps normal, mais cela devait lui changer de ses visites habituelles.

-D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé le bêta qui s'est fait mordre ? Ou même l'alpha ?

Le visage de Paul se décomposa, alors que son cœur tombait dans son estomac ; est-ce que Sam savait qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Comment le pourrait-il, il n'en avait parlé qu'à Jesse et Marcus, même Antoine n'était pas au courant.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Paul...

Samuel tendit la main vers lui et caressa son bras, l'air particulièrement soucieux et doux, comme pour chasser les mauvaises choses. Il le secoua doucement pour le mettre en confiance.

-Paul, regarde-moi...

Paul affronta son regard doux et gentil.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi.

-C'est... Bien sûr que c'est pas moi.

-Oh Paulo, je suis tellement désolé.

Samuel s'avança dans le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras avec douceur. Paul ferma les yeux, lâchant prise et abandonnant son masque d'exprimé alpha. Une larme glissa le long de ses joues ; merde, son corps l'avait trahi et quelqu'un en avait putain de profité.

 

Peu importait ce qu'il disait et comment il se comportait, Paul n'était pas un alpha, loin de là. Son environnement quotidien, là où il avait grandi et ce qui nous poussait à nous réveiller chaque matin définissait l'expression de son second genre.

Ainsi on pouvait naître alpha, mais les aléas de la vie poussaient la personne à sentir comme un oméga, ou bien un oméga naissait et se comportait comme un alpha en devenir à cause de son environnement ; même si ces cas restent plus compliqués que de simplement basculer comme des bêtas. Seuls les betas arrivaient à changer plus facilement l'expression de leur second genre, car ils réagissent aux phéromones de leur partenaire ainsi qu'à son lieu de vie.

Paul était le benjamin : ses frères aînés l'avaient toujours protégé, sa mère le dorlotait encore à ce jour et son père avait été plus indulgeant avec lui. Oh oui, il avait un fort caractère, il ne se laissait pas faire et était un bon leader, mais sa première expression n'avait pas été alpha, à la surprise générale.

Oh non, il avait eu des putains de chaleurs qui l'avaient rendu malade une semaine, car il était un  _oméga_.

Après cela, ils avaient tous été mitigés parce que c'était impossible qu'un Pogba soit un oméga, mais aucun ne s'était résout à se montrer plus dur avec lui.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, Paul s'était éloigné de ses frères (parce que le problème venait surtout d'eux) et avait travaillé tellement dur pour revenir sur une expression normale, pour au moins être un bêta. Bon sang, il avait dû refuser de voir ses frères pendant une douloureuse période, car leur simple présence l'influençait du mauvais côté.

Après son passage éclair à Manchester, il avait réussi à s'exprimer en bêta et lorsqu'il rencontra Dybala, il était enfin un exprimé alpha. Malgré cela, au moindre choc émotionnel trop fort ou s'il passait plus d'un mois avec ses frères, il avait des relents d'oméga.

Sa vie était un perpétuel combat et il avait perdu lamentablement vendredi dernier…

 

La main réconfortante de Samuel le ramena sur terre.

-Je suis désolé Paulo, personne ne mérite ça et aucun gars ne devrait trouver ça marrant. On va trouver cet enfoiré et lui faire cracher sa thune tant qu'on peut.

Paul s'éloigna, interloqué ; avait-il mal entendu ?

-Tant qu'on peut ?

-Oui, tu sais… la marque disparaît au bout d'une semaine.

Ils étaient déjà mercredi, merde. Merde, merde,  _merde_. Il allait perdre la trace de ce petit batard ! Bon sang, ce type l'avait transformé en pauvre oméga, comment Paul pouvait continuer dans cette école avec un tel poids ?

-Putain.

-D'accord, concentre-toi d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le gars pour l'instant ?

-Il...

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, bordel. Ce type allait leur échapper alors qu'il devait payer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça ? Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, c'était assez horrible comme ça...

-Paul, écoute-moi d'accord ? Il ne t'arrivera rien ici, d'accord ?

Samuel chercha et accrocha son regard, inquiet de le laisser se perdre dans ses pensées. Paul ouvrit la bouche, essayant de rassembler ce qu'il savait sur l'alpha, mais la referma, incapable de se rappeler du vendredi soir ; il ne voulait même pas se souvenir de cette humiliation. Il inspira à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer, car il était exprimé alpha, bordel de merde !

Il se frotta le visage énergétiquement, puis s'assit face à Samuel sur le lit, les jambes croisées. Samuel lui sourit, mais changea de sujet pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Je croyais que tu avais cours.

-Oh… L'infirmière m'a mis en arrêt maladie depuis lundi midi, mais je suis allé m'entrainer hier matin.

-Donc tu me dis en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu aurais pu passer plus de temps avec moi et que tu ne l'as pas fait ? Quel genre de mauvais ami es-tu, Pogba ? Je suis blessé !

Samuel lui tapa gentiment dans le bras en rigolant et Paul n'arriva pas à retenir son sourire fier.

-Hé, j'ai des biscuits et je voulais t'en proposer, mais tu ne les mérites pas en fin de compte.

-De  _quoi ?_  Je suis là, non ? Je mérite au moins un biscuit.

Samuel ricana, mais tira le tiroir de sa table de chevet et lui jeta un paquet de biscuit au chocolat. Paul le remercia, ouvrit l'emballage et en offrit un à son ami.

-Non, c'est bon. Ousmane m'en rapporte tous les jours, je sature.

-Je parie qu'il fait ça pour voir combien de temps tu tiens avant de le remballer.

-Ouais, bah ça va pas tarder.

Ils rirent à nouveau, puis s'installèrent dans un silence confortable pour grignoter. Samuel lui donna même un brique de jus en souriant.

Bon sang, Paul aimait ce gars. Il avait l'impression de revenir dix ans plus tôt, quand ils refaisaient le monde lors de longues conversations. Sam surveillait toujours ses arrières et savait tenir sa langue comme personne. Une fois, un gars avait piqué le dessert de Paul et Sam avait tout vu, mais même à ce jour, il ignorait de qui il s'agissait.

-Y a une série sympa qui est sortie sur Netflix, tu veux la regarder avec moi ?

Paul gâcha bêtement son mercredi ainsi, mais cela lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne pensât. Samuel prenait soin de lui, et même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise chose, Paul ne dit pas non une seule fois.

 

* * *

 

-Pogs, réveille-toi ! J'ai eu une idée incroyable !

Paul grogna dans son oreiller, parce qu'il était trop tôt pour supporter l'énergie de Lingard. Il n'avait même pas cours, hors de questions de se lever, tant pis pour son alpha, il allait rester dans son lit et oublier cet incident vite fait, bien fait.

-Pogs !

Bordel de bordel. Paul baissa la couette mais ferma les yeux à cause de la lumière principale allumée. Putain d'enfoiré. C'était la dernière fois qu'il dormait dans son dortoir régulier, ou alors il demanderait à être dans la chambre de Rome.

-Quoi ?

-On peut aussi provoquer un attroupement pour énerver ton alpha, il viendra te défendre par réflexe.

Paul allait tuer Jesse et ses idées à la con.

 

* * *

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Grizou à 7:03

>> Tu pense koi de ma tenue ?

_Image jointe_

 

A : Grizou à 9:16

>> propre, j'aime bien

 

De : Grizou à 10:22

>> si c pr répondre 10ans après, réponds pas

 

A : Grizou à 10:24

>> je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu ressembles à un sac à merde

 

De : Grizou à 10:26

>> fais pas le fou Piochi, la dernière fois ça c'est fini au fond de la piscine

 

A : Grizou à 10:26

>> Haha amène toi

 

* * *

 

Paul se gratta le bas du cou en rigolant, de bonne humeur après avoir parlé avec Antoine. Il avait vraiment un effet positif dans sa vie en général.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, qu'allait-il faire : retourner auprès de Samuel pour faire passer le temps ou aller voir son équipe s'entraîner ? la réponse arriva d'elle-même, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, s'annonçant avec un « C'est Rom, je peux ? ». Paul se redressa contre la tête du lit en lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. Jesse et lui avaient la mauvaise habitude de ne pas jamais fermer leur porte, alors Romelu n'eut pas besoin qu'il se lève pour lui ouvrir.

Si Anthony s'était présenté, il n'aurait pas toqué et Paul serait resté allongé.

Quand Rashy venait, il toquait toujours et Paul daignait se redressait partiellement.

Mais Romelu, son meilleur pote, son ancre ? Paul s'asseyait convenablement sur le lit pour le laisser prendre place à ses côtés. Les trois étaient des alphas exprimés alpha, pourtant aucun n'agissait de la même façon et Paul ne leur accordait pas la même attention.

-Rom, mon sang ! Ça va ?

Romelu lui tapa dans la main et s'assit en travers du lit, au bout de ses pieds, avec un sourire déridant et éclairant son visage trop sérieux.

-Ouais ça va et toi ?

-Oui, on est là.

-Justement, pourquoi « t'es là » et pas à l'entrainement ?

-Ah. Je suis malade.

Romelu le dévisagea parce qu'il le connaissait trop bien.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu malade une seule fois dans ta vie et pas t'en plaindre à la terre entière. Dis juste que t'avais envie de sécher.

-Rom, comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Romelu pouffa de rire, alors que Paul sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main à cause d'un message.

 

Vous avez un nouveau message.

De : Grizou à 10 :30

>> Pq tu seche

 

-Je rêve, trahi par lui aussi.

-De quoi ?

-Grizou m'accuse aussi de sécher, c'est si difficile de croire que je suis malade ?

-Arrête, tu t'enfonces. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour de vrai ?

Paul se gratta la nuque, indécis sur la décision à prendre. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Antoine était là pour le défendre, plutôt que d'être contre lui.

-C'est à cause de cette odeur étrangère ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je suis plus expérimenté que Marcus et Anthony en tant qu'alpha, tu as peut-être pu les berner mais pas moi. T'as disparu tout un week-end, tu reviens avec une odeur étrange que Marcus et Jesse ont essayé de camoufler et on apprend lundi qu'un bêta a été mordu ? Quel piètre meilleur ami je ferais si je n'avais pas remarqué.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa nuque,  _juste sur la marque_. Il avait envie de pleurer et il aurait préféré le faire devant Antoine. Il inspira et expira, parce que c'était  _Rom_ , comment pouvait-il se sentir mal devant ce grand doudou ?

-Tu penses que d'autres sont au courant ?

-Non, dans l'équipe ils ne connaissent pas aussi bien ton odeur que moi ; enfin, pour Anto, ça m'étonne. Ils pensent que tu as rejoint le couple de Jesse et Marcus.

-Oh pitié, non. D'ailleurs, je t'en prie, laisse-moi dormir dans ta chambre : Jes est trop chiant le matin !

Romelu rigola, mais ignora sa réflexion en se redressant.

-Je retourne sur le terrain, j'étais venu prendre de tes nouvelles, m'assurer que tu allais bien puisque tu n'es pas venu ni hier ni ce matin.

-Un message suffisait, tu sais.

-Dit le gars qui n'en a pas envoyé non plus.

-Tu as totalement raison : sors de ma chambre immédiatement.

 

* * *

 

Message envoyé

A : Grizou à 10:41

>> On sort ce soir ?

 

De : Grizou à 11:08

>> Pas chaud. Samedi non ?

 

A : Grizou

>Mais je veux te voir

>Pourquoi t'es aussi distant

>Antoine je t'en prie

 

A : Grizou à 11:15

>> Ouais ça marche

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Paul arriva en salle de rééducation, Samuel avait déjà commencé sa séance. Il s'allongea sur le banc de repos et commença à jouer sur son portable pour ne pas déranger. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il se fasse chier tout seul, d'accord ?

Il aurait pu aller chercher son alpha, mais Paul ne voulait pas le trouver, il souhaitait juste que la semaine se termine pour oublier un acte aussi affreux. En plus, il n'avait pas daigné regarder cette chose horrible et demandait chaque jour à l'infirmière de changer le pansement pour lui. Apparemment, ça cicatrisait mieux et la marque avait presque disparu.

Bien.

 

-Si t'as autant de temps libre, retourne t'entraîner.

Paul leva les yeux de son portable, n'ayant pas vu l'heure passer et sourit à Samuel.

-Tu me chasses ? Je suis blessé, pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi durs avec moi aujourd'hui ? Grizou ne veut pas me voir, Rom pense que je sèche impunément et tu ne veux pas de moi, quelle dure journée.

-Pauvre gosse, je suis presque convaincu.

Sam ramassa sa bouteille et lui tapa dans la main en souriant, but de longues gorgées et proposa à Paul de se désaltérer, mais il reçut une réponse négative.

-Ous m'a encore ramené ses gâteaux pourris, je pense qu'il veut ma mort.

-En parlant de ça, tu crois que je devrais chercher le gars qui m'a, tu sais…

Sam se gratta le torse en réfléchissant, sans savoir quoi lui dire, but une nouvelle gorgée pour gagner du temps et répondit.

-T'as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai aucun souvenir, juste une odeur de… Terre ? Sueur ?

-Très précis, merci Paul.

-La ferme, Samolo.

Samuel ricana en se laissant asseoir par terre, puisque Paul occupait tout le banc.

-L'infirmière dit que je le connais et un pote pense qu'il s'agit d'un Aα ou un Bα ; ce qui est très stupide.

-D'accord. Tu traînais où avant que ça n'arrive ? Personne n'a remarqué ?

-Y avait la soirée BDE, tout le monde y était. Je me préparais à l'étage nat, tu sais ?

Tous les meilleurs joueurs des meilleurs équipes européennes avaient droit à une chambre individuelle en plus dans une autre résidence, à chaque palier sa patrie. Il y avait une cuisine par étage, alors que dans les dortoirs réguliers, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'aller au self. Paul passait généralement ses week-ends là-bas car cela signifiait être avec Grizou.

-Ouais, après ?

-Je suis descendu et j'ai senti une odeur bizarre quand j'étais aux arcades, donc j'y suis allé, fin.

-… Ah, d'accord, c'est vraiment la fin ? Bon, on peut supposer qu'il est… Attends, si tu l'as croisé en bas de l'immeuble national, c'est qu'il doit y être non ? Il y a des Anglais, Français, Allemands, Italiens et Espagnols, soit cent quinze gars possibles. Tu ne connais pas tous ces gars, on peut se concentrer sur ceux avec qui t'as déjà joué.

Paul sortit la liste que Jesse lui avait fait faire, parce que oui il trimballait ce morceau de papier partout avec lui. Sam la lut attentivement, tandis que Paul observait les traits de son visage : il fronçait les sourcils, essayant de trouver le coupable parmi cette liste.

-Je n'en vois aucun faire ça.

-Moi non plus, pourtant c'est bien l'un d'eux.

-T'as rayé tous les β ? Ça n'a pas de sens, tu le sais ? Ils sont autant capables que les α.

-Je sais, t'as pas une idée ?

-Pas la moindre.

Samuel lui rendit sa feuille, sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans cette impasse. Paul la récupéra, dépité, en plus il voulait voir Antoine.

 

Jesse et Marcus sortirent ce soir-là, traînés dehors par Anthony, alors Paul invita Paulo pour regarder de la merde et manger des conneries.

 

Vendredi vint enfin, plus que quelques heures avant que la marque ne disparaisse. Paul ne la sentait plus picoter ou le démanger, c'était un excellent signe ; le mauvais signe était que Jesse l'avait réveillé en fanfare pour cette raison. Malgré cela, il attendit d'être sûr que plus personne ne se trouvait à la cantine pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis se rendit chez l'infirmière.

Comme depuis le début de la semaine, elle enleva le pansement, mit du spray désinfectant et une pommade anesthésiante, puis fit un nouveau pansement.

Comme d'habitude, elle lui demanda d'en parler avec son coach ou de le dire à quelqu'un pour sanctionner l'élève concerné.

Comme d'habitude Paul l'ignora. Il ignorait si c'était son côté oméga qui l'influençait à protéger son alpha ou s'il voulait vraiment mettre cette histoire derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

Vous avez un nouveau message

De : Grizou à 16h08

>> je fini tard aujourd'hui on svoi tjr demain pr la soirée série?

 

 

Paul se gratta distraitement le cou, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir vu son meilleur pote de la semaine, surtout avec cette histoire d'alpha, est-ce qu'il devrait lui dire ? Il n'osait pas trop, comment allait-il réagir s'il apprenait ça ? Griezmann avait le sang chaud, il serait capable de retourner toute l'école pour savoir qui avait osé lui faire un tel affront...

-Pogs, tu parles à qui ?

Paul leva les yeux de son portable, surpris par la question de Jesse.

-Mêle-toi de ton cul.

-Mais Pogs, t'as réalisé que tu te grattais la marque, là ? Tu parles de quoi ou avec qui ?

-Avec Grizou, je me demandais juste s'il fallait lui dire pour la marque justement.

Jesse échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Marcus et revint sur Paul, sidéré.

-Mais... Attends, est-ce que tu l'as vu cette semaine ?

-Non, il était occupé.

-Et alors ? D'habitude tu le vois même quand vous êtes en vacances et là, comme de par hasard, il te fuit comme la peste ?

-Ce n'est pas lui.

Jesse le dévisagea, puis lista tous ses arguments avec ses doigts.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu n'as  _aucune_  certitude. L'infirmière a dit que tu connaissais ton alpha. Dès que tu parles de lui, tu touches ton cou. Quand on te parle de ça, tu penses aussitôt à lui. Et je t'assure, c'est impossible que ce soit juste lié à ton béguin pour ce type.

-J'ai pas le béguin pour Grizou.

-Admettons, dans ce cas pourquoi tout converge vers lui ? Parce qu'il t'a mordu, Paul ! Tu sais quoi, on va aller le voir maintenant !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Jesse sauta de son lit, attrapant sa veste au passage et avança jusqu'à la porte, mais Paul le devança et se mit en travers de son chemin, alors que Marcus les regardait perdu.

-Bouge maintenant.

-Lingz, ce n'est pas lui.

-Allons vérifier, Pogs. Vas-y, prouve-moi que j'ai tort.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il sache, ok ? Je ne peux pas arriver et me mettre à lui poser des questions suspectes.

-Oh non, pas besoin Pogs : quand tu verras ton alpha, tu le sauras. T'as peur que j'ai raison ?

-Dans tes rêves.

Chacun campait sur leur position, bien décidé à convaincre l'autre par la force de leur regard. Marcus soupira, puis continua de jouer sur son portable, parce que cette situation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Je vous attends ici, annonça-t-il pour briser la glace.

-Beans, tu viens avec nous.

-Non, pas envie. Et ils ne nous laisseront pas passer dans la résidence espagnole.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'aucun ne parle espagnol, qu'on n'a personne à aller voir et que c'est cramé d'avance ?

Jesse observa Paul.

-Hormis ton Français, tu connais qui ?

-Plein de gens, je peux nous faire entrer et je parle espagnol.

-Parfait, conclut Marcus. Vas-y seul, tout ira bien.

-Beans...

-Non Jesse, maintenant ça ne nous concerne plus : si Paul a peur de trouver son alpha, on n'y peut rien.

-Je n'ai pas peur. On ne connait pas la peur dans la famille Pogba.

-Bah vas-y, va voir ton petit-ami.

-C'est pas mon petit-ami. Vous savez quoi, ouais je vais vous prouver à quel point vous avez tort, bande de glands.

Paul changea sa veste sportive scolaire, pour récupérer une civile et mit un bonnet qu'Antoine avait oublié il y a quelques mois, avec l'insigne de l'Atlético. Il quitta ensuite la chambre, en s'assurant de bien claquer la porte derrière lui. Non mais oh, un Pogba n'a peur de rien.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Antoine, c'était impossible car comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire ça ? Lui cacher un truc aussi énorme ? L'idée d'avoir eu les crocs d'Antoine contre sa nuque lui plaisait et le faisait frissonner de plaisir, mais ça restait grave : si c'était vrai, Griezmann n'aurait jamais dû lui cacher cette info.

 

* * *

 

-Allô ?

-Raph, c'est Paul ça va ?

-Salut La pioche, oui et toi ?

-Ouais, y a moyen que tu m'ouvres ? Je suis en bas de ta résidence.

-Oui bien sûr, attends. Antoine n'est pas là ?

-Si, mais on s'est embrouillés et il ne veut pas me voir.

-Haha, les embrouilles de couples.

-On n'est pas en couple.

-Pas à moi Paul, on se connaît depuis nos quinze ans. C'est ouvert.

-Merci tu gères, et je ne suis pas en couple avec lui.

-Bien sûr mytho.

 

* * *

 

Les joueurs de l'Atlético avaient leur chambre aux premiers et deuxième étage, là où était Antoine. Les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade, Paul préféra prendre les escaliers pour avoir le temps de se redonner du courage. Bon sang, il n'était tellement pas prêt et il stressait.

Pas parce qu'il avait peur que Jesse ait raison (pff, et puis quoi encore ?), ou que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il était le bêta mordu. Mais si ce n'était pas Antoine, alors qui était-ce ? C'était le dernier soir pour trouver son alpha, après ça il ne saurait jamais qui l'avait marqué.

En plus de son inquiétude croissante, quelque chose l'attirait, comme un appel muet vers quelqu'un. Sa marque le picotait, alors qu'il sentait se rapprocher de quelque chose, comme si l'air avait changé autour de lui.

Après une grande inspiration, Paul poussa la porte qui menait au deuxième étage et sourit en voyant l'agitation habituelle. Donc Antoine lui avait menti, puisque ses coéquipiers étaient bien là, à crier, faire du bruit ou de la musique. Malgré les portes grandes ouvertes, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le couloir.

Bon, c'était l'heure de vérité.

-Paul ?

Paul se retourna difficilement, ayant du mal à tourner le dos à cette force magnétique qui était du côté de la chambre de Griezmann. Thomas Lemar s'avançait vers lui en souriant maladroitement, ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça, même si ça avait évolué depuis qu'il avait rejoint cette équipe.

-Thomas, ça va, mec ?

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et se prirent rapidement dans les bras.

-Oui, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton bâtiment.

-Euh... je viens voir Grizou.

-Oh... il n'est pas là, il va rentrer plus tard.

Mensonge, lui cria une voix au fond de lui. C'était cette même voix intérieure qui mourrait loin de son alpha.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais... ?

-Thomas, il est là, pas vrai ? Je dois juste lui dire un truc important.

-Paul, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir aujourd'hui.

L'inquiétude traversa ses yeux, mais Paul lui tourna le dos et marcha d'un pas résolu vers la porte de Griezmann. Chaque pas qu'il faisait était douloureux, mais libérateur, comme s'il avait été privé de quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il y avait enfin accès.

Mais quelque chose le retint d'avancer et il gémit d'inconfort sans s'en rendre compte. Il se retourna, le regard noir, dévisageant Lemar qui retenait son coude.

-Paul, n'y vas pas. Antoine nous a demandés de ne pas te laisser le voir.

-Qui vous ?

-Nous.

Paul tourna la tête, en voyant Lucas Hernández, appuyé contre le chambranle en face d'eux, un air étrangement sérieux sur son visage d'habitude souriant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? Pourquoi le priver d'Antoine ?

-Les gars, c'est quoi votre souci ?

-Antoine nous a demandés de ne pas te laisser le voir, répéta Lucas avec évidence.

-Pourquoi ?

Lucas haussa les épaules, mais son sourire énigmatique lui permit de comprendre qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

-Je dois le voir.

-Oh, mais lui aussi, sauf qu'on a ordre de ne pas le laisser t'approcher.

-C'est stupide les gars, c'est Grizou, je ne vais rien lui faire.

-Il est l'alpha Paul, c'est à toi de t'inquiéter de ce qu'il peut te faire. Attends demain, d'accord ?

Purée, c'était lui.  _C'était lui_. Hors de question qu'il attende encore un jour alors que son for intérieur le réclamait avec plus de force qu'avant.

Offrant un sourire compréhensif à Lucas, il dit « Non, » puis se tournant vers l'aile d'Antoine, il continua, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix normale qui sortit. Les yeux oranges, il l'appela :

_-Grizou !_

Thomas et Lucas échangèrent un regard inquiet et alarmé, puis observèrent dans la direction de la chambre d'Antoine, attendant n'importe quoi.

La délivrance s'approchait, Paul sentait Antoine bouger dans sa chambre, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps la personne qu'il avait clamée.

-Paul, tu descends, maintenant, le prévint Thomas.

-Non.

Son alpha arrivait, impossible qu'il s'en aille.

Mais Lucas n'était pas du même avis, car il cria quelque chose en espagnol et les membres de leur équipe arrivaient en grand nombre, surpris de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas de chez eux. A plusieurs, ils tentèrent de le faire sortir, le séparant de son alpha.

Non, pas maintenant, pas si près...

_-Alpha !_

Un rugissement retentit dans le couloir, les figeant tous, alors que Paul se sentait enfin comblé. Il avait renié sa première expression, sa condition d'oméga et avait refusé d'utiliser sa voix d'oméga pour appeler son alpha, mais il n'en avait que faire maintenant. Peu importe qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il s'était passé ou qu'ils le regardent mal à cause de ce qu'il était, s'il avait appelé son alpha correctement, cela aurait réglé le problème bien plus tôt et lui aurait évité le cruel manque.

Son alpha était là, à portée de main, prêt à le défendre et grogner pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Entendit-il son alpha demander en espagnol.

-Rien, un mec qui n'est pas de notre dortoir est là et personne ne l'a invité, il doit partir.

-Non, je l'ai invité.

-Capitaine, répliqua Lucas, c'est faux : il n'a invité personne.

-Hernández, calláte, rugit l'alpha. Je l'ai invité, je m'en occupe.

Les joueurs relâchèrent Paul et s'écartèrent, laissant un passage direct entre lui et son alpha. Il sentait son corps s'embraser à la simple idée de pouvoir enfin le toucher, son alpha.

-Piochi, dans ma chambre.

Paul inspira, puis leva les yeux vers lui : Antoine avait le regard rouge, mettant quiconque au défi d'oser le toucher encore une fois ou de les séparer. Le milieu offensif obéit et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Griezmann sans se retourner, près de la délivrance, seul son mental lui permit de ne pas craquer au beau milieu de la foule.

L'odeur omniprésente d'Antoine explosa les sinus de Paul. Il se sentit presque étouffer à cause de l'odeur de son alpha, comme il avançait plus loin dans la chambre. Il prit un oreiller qu'il serra contre lui et huma, se noyant dans son espace. Il s'appuya contre le radiateur, en face de l'entrée.

Antoine entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte sans la verrouiller et s'appuya dessus, la tête baissée. Paul sentait des picotements sur sa marque, voulait la gratter jusqu'à s'arracher la peau, mais il savait que cela pourrait avoir de lourdes répercutions.

-C'est toi qui m'as clamé, Grizou.

-Je... » Il déglutit, coupable. « Oui. »

Paul sentit un étau autour de son cœur lâcher : c'était tellement agréable de savoir la vérité et de l'entendre dire.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'as continué de me parler comme si de rien n'était,  _comment_  t'as pu me faire ça ?

-C'était pas volontaire, Piochi ! D'habitude je ne reste pas, mais là ça m'est tombé dessus et... Et je t'ai cherché.

-Tu m'as cherché ?

-J'en sais rien, y avait que toi dans ma tête à ce moment, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu t'infliger ça. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'avais tellement honte, mais je me suis dit que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas et tu ne m'as rien dit à ce sujet dimanche... Lucas m'a dit de me comporter normalement, de ne pas t'approcher, que l'alpha en moi pourrait mal réagir tant que tu étais marqué, mais il grognait tellement fort de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de devoir t'abandonner...

Paul leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été aussi distant, mais il n'allait pas le pardonner d'avoir fait cela : il le disait depuis le début :  _il ne voulait pas être marqué_  !

-Grizou, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Tu... Tu n'as vraiment pas réalisé ?

-Apparemment non.

-Piochi, tu crois vraiment que je viens te voir dès que possible alors qu'on est tellement loin, juste comme ça ? Je te parle tout le temps, je t'offre des trucs à la pelle, tes potes francophones me font presque des rapports d'incidence tous les jours, combien de fois je t'ai mordu sans te marquer... Paul, je suis amoureux de toi, putain, je te courtise depuis qu'on se connaît, t'es sérieux ?

Il grogna à la fin de son dialogue, blessé que Paul lui demande de s'exposer ainsi. Il l'avait fait souffrir sans s'en rendre compte depuis tellement longtemps, il considérait que c'était le comportement standard d'Antoine, pas une quelconque cour.

-Comment t'as su que j'étais exprimé oméga ?

Antoine releva la tête d'un coup, surpris par la nouvelle, mais ne croisa pas son regard ; ses yeux oscillaient encore entre le rouge et le bleu à cause de leur proximité.

-Je... Je savais pas avant, tu sentais différemment vendredi dernier, mais je n'étais pas sûr.

-Grizou, regarde-moi.

Antoine n'avait jamais su rien lui refuser, ne pouvait pas dire non à la voix plaidante de son oméga, alors il se résigna à lever les yeux vers lui, suppliant. Paul frissonna quand leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent, le souffle coupé et s'effondra au sol en tenant la marque à son cou, un gémissement de douleur au bout des lèvres.

-Piochi, je suis désolé...

À nouveau Antoine détourna le regard, indigne de pouvoir juste poser les yeux sur un oméga aussi parfait, mais Paul grogna de déception. Rageusement, il se débarrassa de sa veste et tira sur son pansement pour montrer la trace des dents qui n'allait pas tarder à complètement disparaître. Griezmann essaya de résister à l'appel en vain, fatalement attiré par ce qui lui appartenait.

-Grizou, regarde-moi..., le supplia Paul, désespéré.

-Piochi...

Puis quelque chose changea dans son attitude. Antoine verrouilla la porte, empêchant son oméga de fuir, avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à lui et le toisa du regard arrivé juste devant. Fiévreux, Paul leva la tête pour accrocher son regard ; rouge, Alpha Antoine était prêt à le revendiquer. Enfin...

-A moi..., grogna-t-il.

Antoine tomba à genoux et ses dents retrouvèrent naturellement leur place sur sa marque. Paul lâcha un gémissement de douleur, mais également de plaisir, soulagé de retrouver ce qui lui manquait. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au dos de Griezmann, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il avait enfin retrouvé son alpha.


End file.
